RdP II Voldemort auf Abwegen
by Serpens Slytherin
Summary: Oneshot Harry Potter muss mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass es auch bei den Todelfen nein, Verzeihung Todessern extrem weihnachtet. Eine sinnfreie Geschichte über RenWerwölfe, Todelfen & merkwürdige Geschenke des Dunklen Lords.


**Parodie Slash angehaucht völlig sinnfrei  
Disclaimer:** Charaktere und Handlungsorte sind alleiniges, geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Weihnachten gehört allen.

Die neue Direktorin warf Harry einen sorgenvollen Blick zu. "Ich hoffe, Ihnen geht es besser, Mister Potter, und Sie haben eine Lehre aus diesem Vorfall gezogen."

"Ja, danke, Professor McGonagall. Ich werde die Weihnachtsferien in aller Ruhe mit meinen Freunden im Gryffindorturm verbringen und mich erholen", antwortete Harry höflich.

"Nun, ich hoffe es, Mister Potter. Sie haben uns einen gehörigen Schreck eingejagt!", seufzte die Animaga und betrachtete Harry mit einem tadelnden, mütterlichen Blick.

Harry senkte den Kopf und fragte sich, wie er nur so dumm hatte sein können, McGonagall und dem Orden von seinem Traum zu erzählen.

Ein singender Voldemort und tanzende Todesser.  
Lächerlich.

Kein Wunder, dass ihn seine Freunde mit einem mitleidigen Blick betrachteten, dachten doch alle, dass er unter dem Druck, der auf ihm lastete, für kurze Zeit den Verstand verloren hatte.

Nach monatelanger Therapie mit einem sehr netten, älteren Magier namens Dr. Freud und vielen langen Gesprächen wusste Harry, dass sein Unterbewusstsein ihm mit diesem Traum etwas mitteilen wollte - er musste kürzer treten, die Belastung würde ihn ansonsten den Verstand kosten.

Nur eine Woche später sollte Harry zu spüren bekommen, dass keineswegs sein Unterbewusstsein an den Träumen schuld war.

Das Grauen sollte ihn erneut erfassen, in einem unvorstellbaren Ausmaß!

Denn die Rache der Pilze würde grausam sein...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Harry, iss nicht so viel von dem Omelett! Dir wird noch schlecht davon!"

Der ewig Überlebende verdrehte die Augen. "Hermine, es ist Weihnachten!"

"Du weißt, was letztes Mal passiert ist, aber bitte!", keifte das Mädchen aufgebracht. "Dann hast du halt wieder Alpträume!"

Ron grunzte. "Das war'n unterbewusstes Ding, Mine."

Das Mädchen hatte genug und verdrehte die Augen. "Bitte. Wenn ihr meinen Rat nicht wollt..."

"Mine, ich habe dich nicht um deinen Rat gebeten", erwiderte Harry ruhig, der mittlerweile von Dr. Freud gelernt hatte, dass es immer angebracht war, seine ehrliche Meinung zu sagen, um so weniger psychischen Stress aufzubauen und seinen Geist vor Überbelastung zu schützen.

Beleidigt wandte sich Hermine zu Neville und Ginny, die gerade über Muggelmärchen wie den Weihnachtsmann diskutierten.

"Weiber", murmelte Ron, "... können nich' mal ein wenig Kritik vertragen."

Harry nickte seinem Freund zu und aß in Ruhe, ohne besserwisserisches Zwischengeplapper, sein drittes Trüffelomelette auf.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Der-Junge-der-niemandem-den-Gefallen-tut-und-stirbt warf sich unruhig in seinem Bett herum, während er Träume jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft träumte.

Harry sah sich verwirrt im Foyer eines fremden Hauses um, augenscheinlich ein Landsitz oder ein Familienhaus, welches dem Besitzer nicht am Herzen lag.

Zwar war das Innere des Gebäudes sauber, doch blätterten die gelblichen Tapeten bereits von den Wänden und der Teppich, vormalig wohl in einem satten Blau, schien abgenutzt.

Harry hörte leise Geräusche aus einem der Nebenräume und ging auf die kleine Tür zu seiner Linken zu, um daran zu horchen.

Durch die Holztür drang leises Gemurmel zu ihm und er glaubte, die Stimme eines Jungen zu erkennen.

"Mutter... nicht... ich... keine Elfe!"

"... Lord... befohlen... Geschenke...!"

Harry ließ verwirrt von der Tür ab und glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

Das war Malfoy.

Eindeutig Draco Malfoys Stimme!

Plötzlich wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen und Harry sah direkt in ein Paar silbergrauer Augen.

"Mutter! Das kann er nicht von mir verlangen!", keifte Slytherins ehemaliger Eisprinz nah an der Hysterie. "Ich bin keine Elfe, verdammt!"

_Elfe?_

Harry riss sich von Malfoys Augen los und musterte seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden.

Augenblicklich wurde Der-immer-noch-Lebende aschfahl.

Malfoy trug ein kurzes, ausgefranstes Elfenkostüm mit grünen Strumpfhosen.  
Wütend zuckten seine spitzzulaufenden Ohren, als er Narcissa, die ebenfalls mit einem Elfenkostüm bekleidet war, wütend anfauchte

Harry schloss die Augen und betete zu allen Göttern, dass sein Unterbewusstsein nicht auf Kriegsfuss war und er gleich aus diesem Alptraum erwachen würde.

Er betete... und bettelte... und wimmerte... aber es half nichts.

Dracos Gezeter hallte ihm in den Ohren und als er seine smaragdgrünen Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass der junge Malfoy wütend mit dem Fuß aufstampfte und mit einem hochroten Kopf in die obere Etage des Hauses rauschte.

"Bei Salazar", murmelte die Blonde kopfschüttelnd, "ganz der Vater."

Narcissa Malfoy seufzte und folgte ihrem Sohn elegant - nun, zumindest bewegte sie sich faszinierend elegant, dafür, dass sie grüne Strumpfhosen trug.

Der junge Potter stand fassungslos in der Eingangshalle und ergab sich hoffnungslos seinem Schicksal.

Er wurde verrückt, soviel stand fest.

Resigniert seufzend ging er auf eine große Flügeltür an der Stirnseite des Raumes zu und lauschte angespannt.

"Lucius, ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei der Sache."

"Anweisung von oben, Severus", seufzte der Blonde. "Sieh es positiv, alter Freund, zumindest hast du dieses Jahr keine leuchtende Nase."

Harry lachte hysterisch auf, als er die Stimmen erkannte.

Natürlich! Malfoy und Snape.

Wer sonst könnte ihn effektiver in den Wahnsinn treiben?

Getreu dem Motto "Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende" nahm der Junge seinen ganzen Gryffindor-Mut zusammen und riss die Türe auf, in der Hoffnung, dass die beiden Todesser so erschraken, dass sie ihm aus einem Reflex heraus sofort den letzten Unverzeihlichen aufhalsten.

Harrys Hoffnung zerbrach: Lucius und Severus würdigten ihn keines Blickes.

Der Tränkemeister linste zu Greyback und seinem Rudel. "Nun, ich fürchte, sie hatten einfach Pech, aber es war naheliegend, dass der Dunkle Lord diese Fellschleudern als Rentiere einsetzen würde."

Lucius kratze sich hinter dem rechten, spitz zulaufenden Ohr und nickte. "Der Pelz letztes Jahr hätte mich beinah wahnsinnig gemacht! Noch an Neujahr hatte ich Ausschlag in bestimmten sensiblen Körperregionen."

Severus lupfte eine Augenbraue. "Ich erinnere mich, Lucius", schnurrte er leise und warf dem Blonden einen anrüchigen Blick zu.

Harry erbleichte.

"Nicht jetzt!", zischte Lucius. "Das letzte Mal, als ich Weihnachten an dich gedacht habe und vor den Dunklen Lord getreten bin, hat er meinen dunkelhaarigen Wunschgedanken falsch interpretiert und wollte mir Bellatrix aufhalsen!"

"Du hättest Okklumentik anwenden sollen, Luc", grinste der Tränkemeister süffisant.

Lucius seufzte. "Salazar, Severus. Das habe ich! Ich wollte die Gedanken an dich mit jenen an Narcissa überdecken. Leider sah der Meister dadurch ein Abbild von einem dunkelhaarigen Weibsbild und dachte, er würde mir mit Bella als Geschenk eine Freude machen."

Harry würgte.  
Sein Verstand verweilte vielleicht im Jenseits, jedoch war seine Phantasie rege und farbenprächtig.  
Bilder erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge und trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Malfoy Senior und Snape!  
Snape und Malfoy Senior!

Harry schloss die Augen und hoffte verzweifelt, dass die Bilder endlich aus seinem Kopf verschwanden, bevor der Zwang, sich die Bilder herauszuschneiden, übermächtig wurde.

"Ein Widerspruch in sich, Luc. Wer hätte schon Freude an Bella?"

"Pettigrew", grinste der Blonde, "aber Bellatrix konnte sich bisher immer gut aus der Affäre ziehen."

Ein Knurren unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden Magier. Ihr Blick fiel auf Greyback, der mit der Hinterpfote an dem aufgeklebten Geweih kratzte und immer wieder mit gelben Wolfsaugen auf seine leuchtend rote Nase schielte.

Frustriert seufzte der Werwolf und ließ seine angezauberten Rentierohren hängen.

"Irgendwie tut er mir leid", nuschelte der blonde Magier.

"Besser er als wir", erwiderte der Tränkemeister trocken und zupfte an seinem Elfenkostüm herum. "Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass der Dunkle Lord uns dieses Jahr die Kostüme erspart, nachdem Greyback sich mehr oder minder freiwillig als Rentier zur Verfügung gestellt hatte."

"Die Weihnachts-Image-Kampagne des Dunklen Lords ist wichtig, Severus. Woher sollten wir sonst unsere neuen Rekruten bekommen?"

Snape seufzte. "Ich weiß. Bei Merlin, ich hoffe nur, dieses Jahr fallen die Geschenke nicht derart peinlich aus, wie es die letzten Jahre der Fall war."

Als die beiden Elfen... Verzeihung... Todesser gemeinsam den Raum verließen, folgte Der-an-seinem-Verstand-Zweifelnde ihnen und eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange hinunter, als er mit ansehen musste, wie Severus Snape lüstern grinsend Lucius Malfoy in den Po kniff.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry saß in der hintersten Ecke von Lord Voldemorts Thronsaal und weinte still vor sich hin.

Nicht die Werwölfe trieben den jungen Potter an den Rand der Verzweiflung, auch wenn das Rudel vor einen kleinen Schlitten gespannt im magischen Schnee ruhten und versuchten, mit den Hinterpfoten die aufgeklebten Geweihe herunter zu kratzen.  
Auch nicht die Schar Weihnachts-Elfen-Todesser brachte ihn zum Weinen.

Es war Voldemort.

Der Dunkle Lord.

Der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt.

Bekleidet mit einem langen, weißgesäumten Umhang in prächtigem Rot, genauso blutrot wie seine amüsiert glitzernden Augen.

"Severus? Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht mit dem alten Dumbledore verwandt ist?", flüsterte der blonde Elf leise zu seinem dunkelhaarigen Begleiter.

"Ja, Luc. Du stellst mir jedes Jahr die gleiche Frage", antwortete dieser genervt. "Aber selbst mit dem falschen Bart sehe ich keine Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden!"

Harry kauerte wie ein schutzloser Embryo in der Ecke des Raumes und wippte apathisch vor und zurück.

Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, meine getreuen Todesser! Wie jedes Jahr habe ich euch rufen lassen, damit wir diesen magischen Feiertag zusammen verbringen können, wie eine Familie..."

"Ist das nicht ein Muggelfeiertag?", murmelte ein junger Todesser nicht weit von Harry entfernt und brach kurz darauf unter Schmerzen schreiend zusammen.

Harry sah verstört zu Voldemort, dessen Zauberstab auf den schreienden Todesser gerichtet war und dessen blutrote Augen hasserfüllt glitzerten.

Der Dunkle Lord nahm den Fluch von dem Gequälten. "Traverse Junior, nicht wahr? Ich habe deine Frage nicht verstanden, wiederhole sie bitte."

Der Todesser stöhnte. "Wollte... nur... fröh... fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen, mein Lord."

Unter dem falschen Bart verzogen sich die schmalen Lippen Voldemorts gehässig. "Dir auch, Traverse. Nun. Wo war ich? Ach, ja. Ich möchte zuerst die Geschenke an unsere Jüngsten verteilen."

Verblüfft sah der junge Potter, dass eine kleine Schar von Kindern sich vor dem Thron des Dunklen Lords in einer Reihe aufstellte.

Manche davon konnten kaum laufen und gingen an der Hand von etwas älteren Kindern, ihre Augen glitzerten freudig und Voldemort lächelte sie verheißungsvoll an.

Nun, Harry vermutete, dass Voldemort lächelte - er selbst wäre in diesem Alter beim Anblick des Dunklen Lords schreiend davongelaufen.

Der-Junge-der-verrückt-wurde, Verzeihung, Der-Junge-der-überlebte, sah verdattert, wie sich das erste Kind, ein Mädchen von höchstens drei Jahren, auf den Schoß des Dunklen Lords hievte und munter anfing, drauf los zu plappern.

"Ich wünsche mir ein Einhorn, Feen, eine Veela zu sein..."  
"... einen Feuerblitz, kiloweise Berti Bott's Bohnen..."  
"... einen Drachen und ein Besenpflegeset..."  
"... eine Schlange und einen Plüschbasilisk..."

Und zu Harrys absolutem Entsetzen hörte der Dunkle Lord den Kindern geduldig zu, bevor er Draco "die Elfe" Malfoy anwies, das Geschenk mit dem Namen des Kindes aus dem Schlitten zu holen.

Severus stupste unauffällig den blonden Magier neben sich an. "Luc? Was hast du dir gewünscht?"

Malfoy errötete. "Eine Peitsche", und grinste den gierig dreinblickenden Tränkemeister unmissverständlich lüstern an. "Für die Folterungen der Muggel, natürlich."

"Natürlich...", murmelte Snape mit merkwürdig glitzernden Augen.

Harry sah wieder zu Voldemort und zweifelte erneut an seinem Verstand.

Der junge Malfoy saß mit roten Wangen auf dem Schoß des Dunklen Lords, augenscheinlich flüsterte der Blonde ihm seine Weihnachtswünsche zu, und Voldemort zog kurz darauf ein kleines, grünes Päckchen mit silbernen Schleifen hinter seinem Thron hervor und drückte es dem Jungen in die Hand.

Draco starrte das Päckchen paralysiert an und ging zu seiner Mutter, die ihm sanft lächelnd über den Kopf strich.

Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich und sah zufrieden in die Runde. "Nun, meine lieben Kinder, für euch ist nun Schlafenszeit! Morgen früh dürft ihr eure Geschenke öffnen. Ich wünsche euch allen eine gute Nacht!"

Die angehenden Todesser quietschten erfreut und riefen vereinzelt: "Gute Nacht, mein Lord" oder "Träumen Sie schön!" in Richtung des Dunklen Lords, der sie milde... nun, was auch immer, denn Harry fand keine Worte für diesen Gesichtsausdruck, da er die Erkenntnis, dass Voldemort lächelte, einfach nicht fassen wollte.

Einzig Draco blieb auf einen Wink seines Paten in den Reihen der Todesser und blickte interessiert zum Dunklen Lord auf.

Voldemort wandte sich nun wieder den erwachsenen Todessern zu. "Meine loyalen Anhänger, ich werde jedem von euch einzeln die Geschenke überreichen, die ihr sofort, vor meinen Augen, öffnen werdet."  
Er ließ seinen gnadenlosen Blick über den Kreis der Elfen... - nein, Todesser! - ... Todesser schweifen und seine rot glühenden Augen blieben an einer der Gestalten hängen. "Pettigrew! Tritt vor!"

Zitternd trat ein gebeugter, grün kostümierter Magier mit silberner Hand vor, warf sich auf die Knie, robbte zum Dunklen Lord und küsste den flauschigen Saum des roten Umhanges.

"Mein Lord, Euer untertänigster Diener...", wimmerte Wurmschwanz unterwürfig.

Der Dunkle Lord lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne und fixierte die kauernde Gestalt nachdenklich. "Wurmschwanz, mein innerer Zirkel ist der Meinung, dass auch du Bedürfnisse hast, deshalb möchte ich dir Bel..."

"OOOOOOOOHHH", stöhnte einer der Todesser und brach zusammen. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, mir ist so schlecht!"

Voldemort verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Bellatrix, meine Schöne, du kennst die Gründe für mein Handeln! Du hast das Leben meines loyalsten Todessers, Severus, in Gefahr gebracht, indem du ihn zwangst, den Unbrechbaren Eid zu schwören, bei einer zum Scheitern verurteilten Mission!"

"Aber mein Lord...", wimmerte Bellatrix verzweifelt. "Ich bin verheiratet..."

"Rodolphus gab sein Einverständnis, Bella. Er hatte mich überhaupt auf diese Idee gebracht..."

Bellatrix warf ihrem Mann hasserfüllte Blicke zu, welche dieser mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen quittierte.

"Bellatrix", zischte Voldemort merklich erbost, "du wirst dich meinem Urteil fügen! Verstanden?"

Die Dunkelhaarige nickte ergeben und ging langsamen Schrittes auf Pettigrew zu, welcher ihr sichtlich erfreut entgegensah und sie sogleich, unter lauten Protesten ihrerseits, aus dem Raum schleifte.

Rodolphus' Augen glitzerten rachsüchtig und man sah ihm an, dass er, nach jahrelanger Unterdrückung seitens seiner Frau, es genoss, sie in der Hand des widerlichen Übels in Form von Wurmschwanz zu sehen.

"NARCISSA!"

Die blonde Hexe schwebte förmlich vor den Thron des Dunklen Lords und sank ehrfürchtig auf die Knie.

"Narcissa, erzähle deinem Meister von deinem sehnlichsten Wunsch."

Die Blonde schluckte und sah zögerlich auf. "Eure Macht zu festigen, mein Lord."

Voldemorts Augen glitzerten amüsiert. "Natürlich, Narcissa. Doch ich möchte deinen tiefsten, innigsten Wunsch von dir wissen."

Narcissas Wangen schimmerten rötlich. "Ich... Ich... Severus!", hauchte die Blonde und senkte schüchtern den Kopf.

Peinliche Stille trat ein.

"Nun, Narcissa." Der Dunkle Lord räusperte sich. "Ich würde dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen..." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Voldemort, dass der Tränkemeister erbleichte und setzte eilig hinzu: "...doch ich fürchte, es könnte in dieser Hinsicht Komplikationen geben."

Narcissa sah verwirrt auf. "Komplikationen, mein Lord?"

"Nun, ursprünglich war ich der Meinung, dass dein sehnlichster Wunsch ein zweites Kind wäre, Narcissa."

"Von Severus?", fragte die Blonde hoffnungsvoll, während Harry sah, dass sich sein verhasster Ex-Professor schutzsuchend näher an Malfoy drängte.

Voldemort schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und hielt überlegend inne.  
"Narcissa", begann er zögerlich, "wie lange kennst du Severus bereits?"

"Seit vielen Jahren, mein Lord", antwortete die Hexe.

Voldemort seufzte. "Ist dir in all den Jahren etwas an ihm aufgefallen, meine Liebe?"

Ihre Wangen glühten. "Er... er ist so dunkel und unheimlich attraktiv!"

Der junge Potter hörte ein klägliches, leises Wimmern aus der Richtung des Tränkemeisters.

"Irgendwas anderes, Narcissa? Vielleicht, dass er nie Interesse an Frauen zeigte?", fragte Voldemort zögernd.

"Er ist schüchtern", flüsterte Narcissa überzeugt und warf verstohlene Blicke in Richtung des verschreckten Tränkemeisters.

Der Dunkle Lord stand auf und gab der Blonden mit einem Wink zu verstehen, sich ebenfalls zu erheben.

Voldemort schritt auf die liebreizende Hexe zu, nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Narcissa, Severus ist nicht schüchtern. Er ist homosexuell, meine Liebe. Schwul. Und er hat seit Jahren eine Affäre mit deinem Mann."

Narcissa sah zuerst verstört drein.  
Als sie die Erkenntnis packte, wurde ihr Blick leer.  
Und als sie langsam begriff, welches Ausmaß diese Offenbarung hatte, wirbelte sie mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht herum und wollte den fassungslosen Lucius wüst und laut beschimpfen.

Doch soweit kam es nicht, Voldemort selbst flüsterte "Stupor!" und fing die ohnmächtige Blonde auf.

Auf einen Wink des Dunklen Lords wuselte ein sichtlich verstörter Draco in den inneren Kreis. "Draco, bitte bringe deine Mutter in ihre Gemächer und sorge dafür, dass sie dort bleibt, bis sie sich beruhigt hat", raunte Voldemort dem Jungen zu.

Draco nickte irritiert, ließ seine Mutter mit einem erschütterten Blick durch die Reihen der Todesser schweben und verließ den Thronsaal, nicht ohne seinem Vater und seinem Paten noch einmal einen entsetzten Blick zuzuwerfen.

Lucius sah den Dunklen Lord fassungslos an, während der Tränkemeister aussah, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen.

"LUCIUS! Tritt vor!"

Verdattert aber würdevoll verneigte sich der blonde Todesser vor seinem Meister. "Mein Lord..."

"Lucius, dein Geschenk war wohl gewählt." Voldemorts Augen leuchteten rötlich mit amüsiertem Glitzern. "Dein Wunsch sei dir gewährt."  
Voldemort schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und ein längliches, grünes Paket erschien vor seinem knienden Untergebenen.

Vorsichtig löste Lucius die Verpackung , darunter kam ein ebenholzfarbenes Kästchen zum Vorschein.  
Der blonde Magier strich liebevoll über das kühle Holz und hob behutsam den Deckel der Schatulle, in deren Inneren auf blutrotem Samt eine dunkle, lederne Peitsche ruhte.

"Sei es auch ein Folterinstrument, verwende es für deine Zwecke - doch mit Bedacht, Lucius."

"Ich danke Euch, mein Lord", flüsterte der Todesser mit roten Wangen, erkennend, dass sein Meister wohl wusste, für wen er sich die Gerte wünschte.

Voldemort musterte zufrieden seinen Untergebenen. "Nun geh, mein treuer Todesser, Severus wird dich begleiten und dich lehren, mit deinem Geschenk umzugehen."

Zögernd sah Lucius auf. "Mein Lord, verzeiht... aber Severus, er hat sein Geschenk noch nicht erhalten."

Der Dunkle Lord lachte schrill auf. "Ah, mein kleiner, naiver Todesser! Severus hat bekommen, was er sich sehnlichst gewünscht hatte."

Lucius stand auf und warf einen Blick zu seinem Geliebten, welcher zufrieden grinsend aus dem Schatten trat.

"Das... Narcissa... das... warst du?", flüsterte der Blonde dem dunklen Tränkemeister zu, der daraufhin amüsiert die Lippen kräuselte.

"Du Bastard...", lächelte Lucius, trat einen Schritt auf Severus zu und sah zu ihm auf. "Du eifersüchtiger, hinterhältiger Bastard..."

Der dunkelhaarige Magier unterbrach Lucius auf dem direkten und einfachsten Weg: Er küsste seinen blonden Geliebten vor den Augen aller.

Nicht verlangend, nicht stürmisch, sondern liebevoll und zärtlich.

Der Blick sämtlicher Todelfen klebte an dem ungleichen Paar, sogar Voldemort sah zufrieden drein, als Severus den Blonden sanft an sich zog.

Nur der Scheinbar-schwulenfeindliche-Junge-der-immer-noch-nicht-abgekratzt-ist würgte trocken.

Severus ließ von Lucius ab und sah ihm verunsichert in die silbernen Augen. "Versteh' mich, Lucius. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich konnte dich nicht mehr mit dieser Person teilen. Ich will dich für mich, nur für mich."

Liebevoll lächelte der Blonde und sah tief in die nachtschwarzen Augen. "Ich bin dir verfallen, ich dachte, das wüsstest du. Ich gehöre dir, Severus, nur dir."

Der Dunkelhaarige zog den Blonden noch näher an sich.  
Er küsste ihn auf die samtig blonden Haare und wisperte ihm etwas zu, woraufhin Lucius glücklich vor sich hin lächelte, Severus' Hals leicht küsste und ihm liebevoll etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, Worte, die dem Tränkemeister das wohl erste ehrliche Lächeln in diesem unheilvollen Kreis auf die Lippen zauberten.

Keiner konnte den Wortlaut hören, keiner außer dem jungen Harry Potter, der die Szene zwischen Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape starr mitverfolgt hatte, nicht fähig, seinen Blick von den beiden Magiern loszureißen.

Der Junge keuchte entsetzt, wischte sich hastig die letzten Verzweiflungstränen aus dem Gesicht und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.

Harry stolperte aus Voldemorts Thronsaal und lief durch die Eingangstür hinaus ins Freie.  
Er konnte viel ertragen, doch Liebesbekundungen zwischen Malfoy und Snape brachten das Fass vollends zum Überlaufen.

Der abgehetzte Junge schenkte der wundervollen, klaren Vollmondnacht keine Beachtung, er wollte nur weg von diesem grauenvollen Ort und seinem verwirrten Geist Ruhe schenken.

Der-Junge-den-jeder-kennt-ob-er-will-oder-nicht lief so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten, immer wieder sah er sich nach vermeintlichen Verfolgern um und übersah dabei, dass er direkt auf eine tief abfallende Klippe zulief.

Natürlich. Wer würde einen 200-Meter-Abgrund, welcher aussah wie das Ende der Welt, nicht übersehen?

Wie auch immer.

Gryffindors Goldjunge übersah besagte Klippe und stürzte in die Tiefe, hoffend, dass seine wirren und beängstigenden Träume nun endlich ein Ende finden würden.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Die Nervensäge, Verzeihung, der Goldjunge erwachte schweißgebadet, fuhr hoch und erkannte, dass er sich in seinem Himmelbett im Gryffindor-Turm befand.

Harry stand auf, packte langsam seine Sachen zusammen und schlich leise aus dem Turm, auf direktem Wege zur Krankenstation.

Die Heilerin schlug entsetzt die Hände vors Gesicht, als sie den erschütterten, tränenüberströmten Jungen erkannte. "Bei allen Göttern, Mister Potter!"

"Madam Pomfrey", erwiderte der Junge trocken, "bitte einen Beruhigungstrank, ein Bett, und entschuldigen Sie mich bei Professor McGonagall für mindestens vier Wochen."

Kopfschüttelnd sah die Heilerin dem Stolz der Zaubererwelt dabei zu, wie er an ihr vorbei schlürfte, sich seufzend in das hinterste Bett der Krankenstation legte und sich nicht mehr rührte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry Potter sprach nie über seinen Traum.

Mit keinem Lehrer.

Mit keinem Arzt.

Mit keinem seiner Freunde.

Doch immer, wenn bei den Ordenskonferenzen der Name Malfoy mit dem Namen Snape in einem Satz erwähnt wurde, fing Harrys Augenlid an, nervös zu zucken.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Und die Liebe rettete Harry Potter das Leben, wie es einst von Albus Dumbledore vorausgesagt wurde.

Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy, die beiden mächtigsten Zauberer in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords, wandten sich von den Todessern ab. Sie entschieden sich, zusammen das Leben zu führen, das sie immer gewollt hatten.

Nach der Nacht mit Peter Pettigrew tötete Bellatrix Lestrange ihren Gemahl, bevor sie Selbstmord beging.

Narcissa Malfoy ließ sich auf eine animalische Affäre mit Fenrir Greyback ein und brannte mit ihm zusammen durch. Zuletzt wurden beide auf einer Pariser Modenshow gesehen.

Fatal für den Dunklen Lord, denn bevor Snape und Malfoy auf nimmer Wiedersehen verschwanden, töteten sie zusammen seine Schlange Nagini und schickten Draco mit den verbleibenden drei Horkruxen - der Kette Slytherins, die sie vor Jahren von Regulus Alphard Black erhalten hatten, dem Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff und Godric Gryffindors Siegelring - zu Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy fand Zuflucht beim Orden des Phoenix und kämpfte an der Seite von Harry Potter erfolgreich gegen den Dunklen Lord.

Der Dunkle Lord starb durch einen Avada Kedavra, den die beiden Jungen gleichzeitig auf ihn sprachen, jeweils mit dem Gedanken, den anderen zu schützen.

Hermine Granger heiratete ein Jahr nach dem Endkampf Ronald Weasley.

Neville Longbottom heiratete Ginny Weasley, die schon vor dem Endkampf von Neville im sechsten Monat schwanger war.

Remus Lupin trennte sich von Nymphadora Tonks und gründete eine Gesellschaft, die Opfer des Krieges betreute.

Lucius Malfoy unterstützte dieses Vorhaben mit 90 Prozent seines Vermögens.

10 Prozent schenkte er Draco als Mitgift für seine Hochzeit mit Harry Potter.

Lucius kaufte eine kleine Insel in der Karibik, auf der er und sein Geliebter fernab von Zivilisation und Verfolgung ein zurückgezogenes, bescheidenes Leben führen.

Severus Snape widmet sich seinen Experimenten, zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy als seinem Assistenten. Zusammen entwickelten die beiden Magier einen Trank, der einen Mann fruchtbar und gebärfähig machte.

Draco passt zweimal die Woche auf seinen kleinen Bruder auf.

**Fin.**


End file.
